Conventionally, variable capacitance may be provided through a parallel programmable array of capacitors (parallel PAC, or pPAC). Using switches (or stacked switches), one or more capacitors may be joined in parallel (or may be isolated) to provide an overall desired variable capacitance.
However, parallel programmable arrays of capacitors have many undesired properties. For example, parallel programmable arrays of capacitors (pPACs) do not have linearity and signal handling capability that is inversely proportional to the PAC capacitance value.
One problem is that conventional pPAC architecture may be over-designed with respect to its linearity for some capacitor tuning values when used in series resonant applications.
It is desired to develop programmable arrays of capacitors that have linearity and signal handling capabilities that are inversely proportional to the PAC capacitance value.